summer time blues
by penguinlover4598
Summary: Massie was planning the best summer ever with her BFF's, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire. but all goes haywire when William divorces Kendra, and meets Poppy, whom Massie learns to dispise.
1. Chapter 1

_  
Today is Friday. _Massie thought. _The last day of the school week-the last day of the school YEAR!_

Massie sighed as she pushed through the humongous white French doors that led into her mega-mansion. The past three

hours at OCD had been full of exams. French exam, Lunch. Math exam. Activity. Then, the best part of the day, freedom. Massie

had invited over Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen to her house to kick off summer oh' eight with a pool party.

--

The four girls took Massie's royal purple extra-large golf cart to Massie's beach-themed pool. Even though Massie had crashed

the cart into the fence a couple of times, she still got to ride it, and she was getting better at it. Once the girls got to the pool,

they squealed with delight and ran to the changing rooms that each had an exclusive Pretty Committee bikini, made by the

infamous designer,Chloe. Massie had worn hers to school, so she simply pulled off her school clothes and jumped into the pool.

"Come _AWN_ guys!! How long does it take to put on a bikini??" Massie shouted, irritated. Dylan walked out of the dressing room.

"I look fat!" she said miserably. "No way, Dylan. You look ah-mazing in that bikini, it's like it was _made_ for you!" Massie assured

her. "Yeah!" Kristen said, walking out, looking stunning in her 2 piece. "Massie is totally right. You look great!" Alicia padded out

of her dressing room in her two-inch flip-flops. "What are we talking about?" she asked. "Dylan said she looks fat. She's totally

wrong, right?" Massie said. Alicia padded over to Dylan. "You don't look fat, you look great!" Alicia said. "It looks ah-mazing on __

all of us!" Alicia said, right before jumping into the pool. "WOO-HOO!!" Kristen screamed while cannon-balling into the pool.

"SCHOOL'S OUT!!" Dylan yelled before jumping in with the other girls. "This will be the best summer ever!!" Massie declared.

"BEST SUMMER EVER!" The other girls repeated. _Yeah,_ Massie thought, _the best summer ever._

--

So far, this was NAWT the best summer ever. Massie always heard Kendra and William, her parents, fighting downstairs.

Finally, one day Kendra came up to Massie's room, crying. "I gotta go guys." Massie said into her iPhone and tapped the "End

Call" button. "What's wrong Mom?" Massie asked. "He….William….We…." Kendra stuttered. "Spit it out Mom!!" Massie said,

annoyed. "WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE!" Kendra shouted, and then fell into a pool of tears. Massie gasped. "WHAT?! HOW

COULD YOU GET A DIVORCE?? NO!! _NO!!_" She shouted. "It's true! He said that he doesn't love me anymore and said it was

pointless to spend his money on someone he doesn't love!" Kendra cried out. _This can NAWT be happing! _Massie thought. _My life_

is RUINED. R-U-I-N-E-D!


	2. Try to get over it

Massie paced her bedroom floor. How could this happen, she silently pleaded to Gawd. She picked up Bean and asked him

what he thought, but the little pug just whimpered and jumped out of her hands to the ground. Uggh!! Why can't anyone

understand? Desperately finding someone to talk to, she signed onto her MAC computer. The familiar ding of Claire signing on

filled her with hope. If anyone would understand, Claire would, she thought to her herself. Claire lived in one of the three guest  
houses at the Block estate. Claire didn't come to the pool party because she was at starbucks with Layne Albey, her best

friend. Yes, Claire was in the Pretty Committee, but she still stayed true to Layne, which Massie did _nawt_ understand at all.

Massiekur: Kuh-larie, i need ur help. u know what happened. what do i do?

Clairebear: Yeah, i know what happened, and im soooo sorry! wait and see if they can settle it out.

Massiekur: KUH-LAIRE! _NAWT_ good advice! u _know_ they will _never_ settle this! now WHAT DO I DO?

Clairebear: Sorry, sorry. pretend this didn't happen. Re-build your confidence. It's summer. We should all do something. how

about shopping?

Massie knew Claire was right. And, shopping? who could have thought of a better cure? Massie could buy a whole new

wardrobe just for summer. _Everything will be ok._ Massie thought._ My parents already split. What else could go wrong?_

Boy, was she wrong.

--

While Massie was out shopping, William decided to go and play some golf. That always cleared his mind. Then he could get to

those divorce papers. William hated the thought of divorcing, but he knew he had to do it. He knew it was a mistake to marry

Kendra. He should have known all along she just wanted his money. When he heard Kendra talking on the phone to her friend,  
Carrie, and heard her mention that she only married him for the money, his heart shattered. _This is why i'm going to play golf _

William reminded himself _to clear my mind of all things about Kendra._ He saw the Country Club in the distance. William smiled as

he pulled into the cobble-stone path. He always loved the Country Club, it was his favorite thing to come out and play golf. He

gave the security guard his membership card, then pulled into the valet parking. as he threw the keys to the valet, he saw a

beautiful woman. She had shocking red hair and a Pilate-toned body. She was perfect. He walked up to her. "Hello, whats your

name?" William said. The young woman smiled "Poppy. You?" "William." He replied. "Would you like to have lunch?" William

asked. "I would _love_ to." Poppy replied with a mischievous grin. William wondered what that was about. "How about you meet

me at the dining room in two hours?" William said. That would give him time to play a third of the huge golf course. "Sure."

Poppy replied. "But first, would you please walk me to the pool? I'm just a guest here and I don't know where the pool is." she

said innocently. "Of course. Who are you here with?" William asked. "My friend that just married a _very_ rich man. she went off to  
the golf course with him to watch him play, and she left me here. So, which way is the pool?" Poppy said. "This way." William

pointed his hand forward. "It's kind of far away, so i'll go get a golf cart." "OK." Poppy said sweetly. William walked over to the

golf cart stand and got the keys from the man at the desk. He slid into the dark green seat. "Poppy?" William asked. "Coming!"

Poppy said. She slid into the seat next to him. They drove the distance to the pool, and then got out. "Wow." Poppy said. "This

place is amazing! The vibes in here are all so happy! It's great!" William thought the 'vibes' thing was a little strange, but he

shrugged it off. Meanwhile, Poppy slid off her cover-up dress. She was wearing a bright-red bikini, which matched her hair. She

looked absolutely stunning. "Well, I'll see you at the dinning room in two hours,right?" Poppy asked "Right." William replied,

then smiled.


End file.
